Game versions
Title screens Zombidle v1jpg.jpg |v0.61.000 Zombidle v2jpg.jpg |v1.01.007 splash-screen-v1_03_021.png |v1.03.000 / v1.03.021 / v1.03.028 Zombidle_v4jpg.jpg |v1.03.013 HalloweenSplash.png |v1.03.018 Zombidle splashscreen v1 03 022.png|v1.03.022 Zombidle Christmas.png|v1.03.023 Zombidle Arcane Reloaded.png|v1.03.025 Zombidle Valentine's Day.png|v1.03.027 Splash-screen-v1 03 029.png|v1.03.029 Easter_Event_Splash.png|v1.03.032 splash-screen-v1_03_034.png|v1.03.034 Splash-screen-v1_03_35.png|v1.03.035 splash-screen-v1_03_036.png|v1.03.036 Splash-screen-v1_03_037.png|v1.03.037 / 1.03.045 / 1.03.046 splash-screen-v1_03_040.png|v1.03.042 Splash-screen-v1_03_043.png|v1.03.043 Splash-screen-v1_03_047.png|v1.03.047 Version 1 v1.03.048 ??? October 2017 - Bounties Hotfix * Bounties bug fix - players were getting more than 1 . v1.03.047 12th October 2017 - Boo! Are you scared? It's Halloween! * Halloween event! * Maurice - a demonic diamond-eating snail that produces Nasty Items! ** Bounties - special quests! ** Nasty items - weekly reward for completing Bounties! Mechanics * Hard cap has been replaced back by soft cap. * Sloth's Form now wakes Bob up. * Mercenary Knight's level lowered to 551. v1.03.046 28th September 2017 - Detecting chests... * - a brand new item that automatically collects chests! * Additional level of Armageddon Armory, Corporate Bank of Capitalism and Chaos Resort! * New bugs (probably)! ** Hopefully bug fixes are included in this update as well! v1.03.045 14th September 2017 - May the crafting time be with you! * which store crafting time! ** New craftable item - ! Required to upgrade Durahell Battery. * 2 new recipes from Gonzo Event - and ! Arcane Laboratory * Repeat Last Craft button! * (and any other Ghost Item) may not be used to craft :( Interface * Most item cards don't have special background anymore. v1.03.044 31st August 2017 - The Rain of Cash! * New drop raising items! - , , ** Bonus from those items is retroactive, which means the cap will be raised drastically! * As usual, bug fixes. v1.03.043 17th August 2017 - The Gonzo Invasion! * New event, new map and new glossy items! ** The event was created by GonzoSSM! ** The event will last for 4 weeks with an inbetween part 2 update. *Pressing 0''' activates all skills! '''Event mechanics *Currency drop chance may now be 0%. *Items that add to currency drops now increment the cap. Arcane Laboratory *Blocked the possibility of "crafting" more than one unique item (eg. ). A warning popup will appear instead. *All bonuses should now be recalculated correctly when you use Collect All button! *''Skip Xh'' button now reflects the bonus from Chaos Resort. Interface *Sticking tooltips have been fixed! *Sticking Scrolls have been fixed! *Item Dump timer has been removed. No more misleading and mysterious numbers! *Green fingers above villagers don't appear anymore after first time warp. *Flying Ancient Portal on World Map has been shifted down to not collide with The Angel. *White Orbs count should no longer overflow. *Berzerk Pals login screen improvement. *Surrender button cycles through a couple quotes. *Monster Icons/Skills flash red when you are unable to purchase them. *Typing numbers while login window is up above game screen no longer triggers skills in the background. Other *Removed a Game of Thrones spoiler. *Fixed incorrect date saving. *Saving is blocked when loading an old save so that it doesn't cause items loss anymore. *Bloodstone Mail now should be sent only once with the correct number of . *Timers on web ads now appear again. v1.03.042 20th/21st July 2017 - Nemesis! *Bob has now his own nemesis - The Angel! **The Angel drops ! *New DIVINE items! ** , , , and *New bosses system! **Bosses with orb drops are now bosses, bosses without orb drops are now bosses. * base cap is now 3! *New Death Medals! *New World Map navigation system - view is now always centered at the Frantic Frigate. *Lots of optimizations (e.g. Buy MAX button) Beta 19th July 2017 - Beta strikes back! *The Angel now increases its level by 250 instead of 100. *The Angel now drops only one chest. **Items in chest follow pattern: unique item, splinter, splinter. **Visuals of the chest have been changed from Divine Chest to Unique Chest. **Chests don't drop and anymore. * has been removed from the game. *The replaced from Bob's Special Day 8th July 2017 - Sadly, Beta has been rolled back :( * Due to numerous bugs and bad balancing, beta had to be rolled back. * All participants received and 100 ! 6th July 2017 - Beta released! * Download the beta update and participate in testing of the upcoming update! v1.03.039 June 22nd 2017 - Burbtopia arises! * 2 new worlds - Recon Site and Burbtopia! * Mystery Feathers - a small event about collecting Mystery Feathers! ** 2 new unique items - Ceremonial Dagger and Star of Deathness! * Fixed some bugs and made new ones! ** Steam version optimizations. v1.03.038 June 8th 2017 - First post-Steam Release! * 2 new Challenges with unique items! * 3 new recipes, two of which are new ways to craft the and ! * New Steam exlcusive system! * Revised Hell building construction times. * Bug fixes! v1.03.037 May 2017 - Steam Release hype! * 3 unique badges awarded for playing on mobile, web and Steam versions of the game! ** New recipe for powerful item! * Crossplatform released on Kongregate! * Type to click! Smash your keyboard and feel the true power of insane clicking! * Unfortunately less villagers spawn when the houses are destroyed. * Scrollable sections can now be moved by grabbing. v1.03.036 18th May 2017 - Crossplatform Release! * HUGE crossplatform rework * Crossplatform now includes: Zombidle.com, NotDoppler, Newgrounds, iOS, and Android * AG will follow at a later date and the team is working on Kongregate. * Beta version of Steam available * All challenges are now visible, completed or not. * New level for all buildings in Hell, except for the Arcane Laboratory. * The Big Plague sends now an email with Bloodstones occasionally. v1.03.035 5th May 2017 - The Resort is now open...for a price. *New Hell Building! *Shards added to the Juicy Beast store *Added new Death Medals *Added Event portal to the world map *Fixed a ton of bugs (including devil deal timer bugs) v1.03.034 21th April 2017 - Juicy Beast Event! *Burrito Bison event "Day Off At Burrito's": **Collect jelly beans to buy new unique items **Added Candy Land, a new event world. **New bosses to fight that increase in difficulty! **New Juicy Items. *New quick options for the Arcane (minimum Arcane Lab level: 3) **New Quick Ghost crafting! (Must have the Vacuum before this is available). **You can now collect all crafts with one button! *Bunch of bug fixes! v1.03.033 13th April 2017 - Ad-tacular! *New ad platform released to Android Beta for testing. v1.03.032 7th April 2017 - Easter Egg Hunt has begun! *Easter Event 2017 Update! **New Red Knight's Store in World 1 (Amero Kingdom) **New Event Items **Special event currency - Eggs! *Percentage and Multiplicative Orb Bonuses are now applied after additive bonuses are applied **Ex. White Orb Drop = (Base White Orb Drop + Additive Bonusesto White Orbs/Bosses, etc) * Multiplicative Bonuses Orb x2, Add 20% to White Orb/Bosses, Death Medals, etc *Three additional Death Medals have been added (1 Billion, 2.5 Billion, and 5 Billion). *Medals have been added for the latest Chest monsters. *Item screen now remembers chosen size and sort format. *Whitespace on code entry is now being trimmed. Bug Fixes / Small Changes: *Visual bug regarding click damage showing wrong unit has been fixed (would show D instead of U, or vice versa). *Arcane 4h Boosts can no longer overwrite the Lachhh bonus scroll if the Lachhh scroll is set to be next. *Fast Time Travel now takes Carl's Birthday Card into it's calculation. *You can no longer click background objects while in a Devil Deal or Mail app. *Offline system has been improved in the event of a server outage. *Resolved visual issue when skulls on reset would not appear immediately. *Removed "Add 5% to White Orb DPS" text on Time Portal map spot (it became quickly outdated). *When Chop Chop is pressed, the game will now resume sound if the player has sound on. *Skills' Timers no longer show a duration of '0' seconds on start up. *If you attempt to time travel with offline rewards, you will get a pop up warning you. *Resolved issue where Ghost item count was not updated real time in the item screen. *Resolved issue where login screen would appear multiple times. *Skills are now properly paused when on the time portal map. *Farm mode is now automatically disabled when going through a time portal. *Resolved visual bug in items inventory where items would disappear too quickly when scrolling. *Added a check on start up to compare wizard achievements with current black orb counts *Arcane building has been moved slightly to prevent clipping on the bank. *Optimized changelog being loaded in game - no visual impact for players. *Resolved bug where skills' timers would no longer be on cooldown after refresh. *Links to Discord, Reddit and Wikia in options v1.03.031 25th March 2017 - Berzerk Servers on fire! *Added ability for players to play locally when servers are offline **This update affected Berzerk Pals only and was only pushed on Zombidle.com and NotDoppler. v1.03.030 23rd March 2017 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53fDUzZNejc 1st Birthday Update part II !] * Yet an another new event map! ** 9 challenge locations, each is a present from some characters and developers. ** New Unique Items *Steam Hype! (We got greenlit! Work is being done to get the Steam version ready, we'll drop some more info when we get closer to that time :D Current Lachhh-stimate is Mid-May but that can be subject to change as development proceeds :) ) Bug fixes *Carl's Birthday Card is now properly applied to Fast Time Travel (you may need to warp at the higher amount to get it to update.) *Pastafury and Squid Stone lag has been vastly improved! *NotDoppler set to use Berzerk Pals properly now and not GamerSafe. *And probably more! (Hurray details!) v1.03.029 9th March 2017 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gC4OxxXHRsA 1st Birthday Update part I !] * New event map! ** 10 challenge locations, each is a huge present from one of Bob's minions! * New app in SelfPhone! ** New reward system based on codes. * Minor bug fixes. v1.03.028 23rd February 2017 - Sudden and Brisk Update! *Arcane interface improved: **Chest animation has been removed. **Pick all 3 ingredients without closing inventory. *Armory and Bank in Hell have now level 6! *New medals, DEATH MEDAL! *Hell Buildings' max construction time is now 5 days! *New Ancient Portal is in the Amero Kingdom. *Bug fixes: **Carl's Toenails are fixed! v1.03.027 9th February 2017 - Valentine's Day *Added the ability to sort items. **You can sort by Type, Date, Stars, and Rarity! *The 4h Boost in the Forge has been updated to be clearer, it is now a singular button on top left. *New achievements! *Collect Villager Hearts for the Succubus! You can find her in World 1 *New Valentine's Day store was added (Heart Store) *New unique items! v1.03.026 2nd February 2017 - Groundhog Day * Added a bunch of new items and recipes * Fixed an issue with spectral scimitars not adding their bonuses * Fixed an issue where some event items didn't show up in the item dump * Fixed the arcane forge not updating item counts * Skip 4h Devil Deal has now been added to the list while a Devil Deal is already active. * -So if you have a x4 Skull Bonus, x2 Damage, etc - it will now have a chance to roll for Skip * 4h crafting if you are crafting an item. * Items that discount monster cost should be working properly now * Few new achievements * Other small tweaks and fixes v1.03.025 19th January 2017 - Arcane Madness Reloaded! * Arcane Laboratory can now be upgraded to level 5 ** Each level provides access to one additional crafting slot! ** Brand-new interface of Arcane Laboratory. * Fixed several bugs and small visual issues * Each unused present will be converted to 2 v1.03.024 23rd December 2016 - Christmas Update part II ! * 1 new item in the Xmas shop * 3 new challenges in the Xmas world * 2 new xmas recipes in Forge * Most Xmas deals have now doubled effect (time is not affected): ** skull boost x8 (instead of x4) ** +10 (instead of +5) ** +20 by Lachhh (instead of +10) ** -6 House to destroy per difficulty (instead of -5) ** skip 8 hours of crafting time (instead of 4) ** Attack bonus x4 (instead x2) ** Blue chest (instead of Red chest) ** Offline skull bonus is the same * Small tweaks and bug fixes * Bezerk Pals is now default login for Zombidle.com and NotDoppler. v1.03.023 8th December 2016 - Christmas Update part I ! * Bob stole Xmas event! New splash screen * You can collect Christmas presents from houses even they get destroyed * Christmas Ancient Portal is opened with New Christmas World! ** Present Store owned by cyclop who also owns Item Dump, currency is presents. ** 6 items to collect. Also last 6th mysterious item in Present Store ** Christmas item forge recipe. * Podcast bloodstone offer! * Boot up time optimized on Mobile * New Christmas items and forge related recipes * Bug: name "Treasure Items" have no space between them in tab. v1.03.022 25th November 2016 - Thanksgiving Update! * New Thanksgiving challenge in W1. * Halloween Ancient portal has been closed. Christmas Ancient Portal has taken its place. * Halloween event items are now available in the Item Dump * Tapping now skips the dropping orbs animation. * Fixed LOTS of bugs and issues causing lag ** Meteor animations. ** Meteor animations stacking up when on another screen. ** Engine optimizations and leaks with sound assets (even if muted). ** Some minor garbage collector optimizations with the data layer. ** Monster renderer fixes. ** Fixed leaking components with animations when actor is destroyed. ** Optimized skull bonus textures slightly. ** Optimized wizard orb animations. ** Fixed minor skull collection bugs when on other screens. ** Small optimizations on our rendering engine data layer. v1.03.021 11th November 2016 - Kingdom Domination Extended! * New Map: Western Swamps (Level 800 - 2000). * New Map: Death Volcano (Level 1500 - 3000). * Each new world has 3 Chest Bosses and New Challenges. * New challenges in W2 and W3. * New items: ** Power Necklace, ** Passports, ** Magic Dagger, ** Skull Necklace, ** Magical Keg, ** Sextant. * Grindlandia has been removed from 3rd world hence the difficulty of W3 has been decreased to 1000. * Carl the Monolith is uncapped #FreeCarl. * Way more Orb drops. v1.03.020 28th October 2016 - Halloween Update part II ! * Introducing the ability to skip ads using new currency - Bloodstones! * 3 new challenges in the Halloween World, 3 new items and 2 new recipes. * All players get 5 bloodstones. * New quick shortcut panel after you unlock Carl (Buy or activate all skills, go to arcane and toggle farm mode). * Fast time travel diamond deal uses the best portal multiplier you've unlocked. * Some bug fixes and optimizations. v1.03.018 13th October 2016 - Halloween Update part I ! * The ancient portal is now active! Use it to go to the new Halloween world. * Bob and the gang all have costumes based on your suggestions! * The Halloween world scales in difficulty based on your progress. * Three new challenges and Halloween-themed items. * Minor bug fixes and balancing tweaks. v1.03.017 28th September 2016 * Added "Halloween portal" in W1 - link to "costume ideas form". * Hell Bank & Armory bonus is higher. * Lvl. 2-3 chests drop non-monster items. * Fix - white orb count display. * Fix - medal icons are in the right places now. * Fix - chaos gem doesn't give additional +1 orb anymore. v1.03.016 15th September 2016 - Catch'em all! * Added spectral vacuum * Added ghost items * Added new recepies that use ghost items * Set up bezerkpals for gamesafe transfer v1.03.014 1st September 2016 * Fixed Bug with DPS at high values. * Added new achievements . * Tweaked Devil Deals chances. * New Arcane Lab stuff. * Building respawn delay is skipped when tapping now. v1.03.013 8th August 2016 - Arcane Madness! * The Arcane Lab has been updated with new recipes * Combine items to create powerful unique items * Added Carl the Monolith, a powerful (and annoying) minion * Balanced crafting times v1.03.012 22nd July 2016 * A new way to see your entire collection of items quickly * New stuff to craft in the arcane * New bonuses in the diamond shop * Reduced price in the diamond shop v1.03.011 7th July 2016 * New option menu * Added graphical options * Added Farm Mode v1.03.010 25th June 2016 - Arcane Madness - The beginning! * Find the arcane printer to can craft new powerful items! * New items: Shards (each multiplies either skulls or dps by 2. Stacks multiplicatively!) * Chest can be created in Arcane Lab v1.03.008 25th June 2016 * A new devil deal! * The map shows the furthest you’ve ever progressed * Active skills are now paused while bosses are dying * Max level of all hell buildings have been increased to 5! v1.03.005 18th May 2016 * New events at the end of each kingdom * New star Item starting in World 2 v1.03.000 4th May 2016 - Kingdom Domination! * Brand new worlds (Talar Country and Malgar Realm) * Access other regions and further spread your domination over meaner good guys v1.02.003 3rd April 2016 * You can now purhase a bunch of levels at the same time * You will now progress and gather broken orbs while offline * You can now take selfies with a SelfPhone * Intruduced the Item Dump, a shop for unique items, that have been missed during events. v1.01.007 22nd March 2016 - Easter Update! * 3 new Challenges, each guarantees 1 item from unique Bully Bunny set. v1.01.000 17th March 2016 * You can now use the devil deals to boost the production of your buildings in Hell * Game is translated in Russian, Polish, Danish, Dutch and Norvegian. Version 0 v0.92.005 10th February 2016 * If add fall you can now retry it so you don't lose your item v0.92.000 11th January 2016 * Hell has been revamped! Buildings can go up to level 4 * In hell, the shrine bonus has been greatlich improved * The current last village goes up to 999 * Bunch of cool stuff and tweaks v0.91.000 7th December 2015 * When pops an error the lady give you the reward anyway * Memory leak fixed * A little timer below Hell’s button v0.90.000 30th November 2015 * No more Beta! * New items added * Skip hell building price decreased * Devil deals last longer v0.80.003 5th November 2015 * Performance boost * Unclaimed scroll transform into notification after a while v0.77.001 8th August 2015 * Access to hell * Fix diamond and stone tablet bug v0.75.000 15th July 2015 * New Interface * Fix Bugs (100%+100% is not 400%) v0.72.000 3rd July 2015 * Fix over 50 bugs (thanks to Feedback) * Minimize the UIs v0.61.000 19th June 2015 * First version of the game Category:Game versions